


War I Do Declare

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 100 word drabble, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Snowball Fight, Yuletide Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Cor sputtered as a snowball slammed into his face, his mate laughing from where he stood behind a frost covered bench.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	War I Do Declare

Cor sputtered as a snowball slammed into his face, his mate laughing from where he stood behind a frost covered bench. He stared at the laughing galahadian as slush dripped down his face, he should have know his mate was up to something when Nyx left the warmth of Cor's side.

Ice blue eyes darkened as Cor watched Nyx, his mate wheezing with laughter. Cor arch a brow, "You do know, that this means war, right?"

Blue eyes twinkled with mirth, "Think you can keep up?" Nyx squeaked and with a no less than childish giggle ran off as Cor darted forward to catch his wayward soulmate, a fistful of snow held tightly in hand, ready to be shoved down an unsuspecting glaives many layers of clothes.


End file.
